


The World In Colour

by dontletyourheartdistractyou



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: (warning: mention of a panic attack), Actor Derek Hale, Actress Lydia, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, F/M, Isaac Lahey & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, M/M, Minor Braeden/Malia Tate, Minor Isaac Lahey/Scott McCall/Kira Yukimura, Multi, Stiles Stilinski & Malia Tate Friendship, Writer Stiles, twpolyamorysaturday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 15:39:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4925338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontletyourheartdistractyou/pseuds/dontletyourheartdistractyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is frozen in place.</p><p>Lydia Martin - fucking Lydia Martin, award winning actress whose strawberry blonde hair was the first thing he ever saw colour - is here, talking to him as if this is a normal situation.</p><p>What the hell?</p><p>(Stiles Stilinski is the famous writer of a popular series named Wolf Hounds who meets his soulmates on the set of the adaptation. Too bad he's a coward who ran away at the first sight of colour.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The World In Colour

**Author's Note:**

> This took the entire afternoon to write. I'm not joking. I'm not a big fan of this past the opening bit but I always want to do something for polya sats so here it is.
> 
> (Also, I've noticed that I always write Stiles & Malia friendship nowadays, so I added Isaac as well.)
> 
> Edit (7/10): Thanks for 50+ kudos!
> 
> Edit (23/1/16): Thanks for 108+ kudos!

Stiles runs a hand through his hair and sighs deeply as he looks on in exasperation at his arguing friends.

"Isaac," Malia growls, fangs sticking out slightly, and Stiles sends a glance to said blonde, one that tells him to shut up. Not that he really thinks Malia'll do much damage to him, but she will to the shop, and he doesn't want that. This is his favourite cafe, and he's pretty sure nearly all the other ones in town have already kicked them out, so it's not in anyone's best interest for her to go out of control.

Isaac sees the sharp points dig into her lips and sees the glare, huffing and leaning back in his chair, sipping at his coffee and looking out of the window with obvious irritation. It makes Stiles relax with a small degree of happiness that this pretty little place will still be his for some time longer.

"What do you think?" Malia asks him, tilting her head and letting her hair fall over her eyes. And he has to say, it does look good. The blue is bold, captivating almost, and suits Malia almost perfectly. The cut's as blunt as she is and the colour catches anyone's eye as much as the woman tends to do. 

As pretty as it is, it strains his eyes to look at, but after a couple of months of supremely heightened eyesight, he's gotten used to it, so he replies as truthfully as he can, "It looks wonderful, Malia. Don't listen to Blondie."

She smiles, and Stiles realises that the fangs disappeared at the compliment, but she questions him again, "It doesn't hurt you, right?"

He winces. Malia knows him far too well and knows that he'll hide it unless she asks. He titters for a second, trying to put it in the nicest words possible.

"Kind of," Stiles replies slowly, hand clenching his cup. "It's a bit too bright but it's not that bad. Honest."

He catches that frown she wants to show, and he rolls his eyes, trying his best to go for a noncommittal tone, "Really, Malia, it doesn't hurt." 

'That much', the brunette's mind adds, but he doesn't let the words slip, and puts on his best reassuring smile. Her frown melts into a line, but she keeps the look in her eyes that practically screams 'you aren't fooling me'. It makes him shiver slightly, her eyes hard and teetering on frightening, but he knows Malia, and gets that she's really a teddy bear underneath. But sometimes he forgets that.

"Well," he breaks the silence, looking down at his watch and gulping down the last of his hot chocolate. "I've got to go soon. Laura wanted my opinion on something again."

Stiles doesn't miss the gaze Malia and Isaac share, doesn't miss the sympathy that passes between the two towards him, and he wants to utter some more reassurances, but he sounds like a broken record at this point, seeing as the two never listen. He settles instead for shooting the two a withering look that neither seem to notice.

"I'll come along," Malia suddenly says as he gets up with his backpack, and it takes everything for him not to fall over in shock. She'd give up a date with her girlfriend for him?

"I thought you and Braeden were going out later?" It sounds even awkwarder out loud, and he winces at the squeak in his voice. It's just, as much as he loved her - platonically of course - and she loved him - also very platonically - he'd never expect her to help him instead of spending time with her soulmate.

"We were," she tells him, picking up her bag and slinging it over her shoulder. "But there's been a couple of late bookings at the parlour so I'm free until 8."

Oh. That made more sense.

"Scott and Kira are working late tonight, and since I've got nothing better to do, I guess I'll come along," Isaac interjects, and, despite the bored tone, he can see the overprotectiveness in his stance that makes him grin.

"Thanks guys," Stiles' smile is apparently infectious, because it spreads across Malia's face, and as they exit he can see one almost flitter onto Isaac's lips.

Too bad it'll soon disappear.

-

His hands are gripping the wheel so tight he thinks it's about to break.

It helps the anxiety running through his veins, and slightly softens the panic, but it does nothing for the wild beating of his heart.

He's about to see those two again, and it's hard. It's fucking hard as hell to him. 

He remembers entering that studio, about to flash his pass to the guard who waves it off with a look of recognition. Following a pretty girl with the name Tracy, who sends him to a seat where Laura meets him and asks them to do the scene again, asks for his opinion on every detail.

He remembers watching, attentive, as a girl flew onto set with a voice like fire, and noting her as a perfect match for one of his characters. Eyes trained to the scene as a person entered with hair red, freezing as he realises that he knows the colours around him know.

He remembers sprinting off set as fast as he could after giving a quick few pointers, shaking in his jeep as he lost his breath. Suffering from the first panic attack he'd had in years, as the whole world sharpens when he sees a man with piercing eyes ask him if he's okay. Nodding as he shoves his car in the ignition and getting out of there as fast as he can.

"Stiles?" Malia asks, and he hears the concern but he doesn't know why it's there until she settles a hand on his shoulder and he feels that he's shuddering uncontrollably.

"You okay?" He hears Isaac call from the back seat, and his voice breaks through the panic, his tone more calm than condescending.

"I'm fine," Stiles mutters, rubbing an arm against his forehead. He repeats it again, more to reassure himself than his best friends. "I'm fine."

Malia nods, "Need me to take over?"

"I think it would be best for both of us if we just walked," Stiles lets the words slip out of his lips, and mutters an apology at her flinch, but he doesn't want to see another one of her flashbacks, and unfortunately for them, Isaac has yet to learn how to drive.

They all slip out of the car, leaving it parked next to a familiar florist, and set off, Malia's arm wrapped around his shoulder and Isaac's presence next to him.

It makes him stop shaking, but the smile doesn't come back.

-

Stiles is frozen in place.

Lydia Martin - fucking Lydia Martin, award winning actress whose strawberry blonde hair was the first thing he ever saw colour - is here, talking to him as if this is a normal situation.

What the hell?

"You're Stiles, right?" she asks, leaning against the side of his chair, her eyes shining and it makes him almost breathless.

"Uh," he replies, a little lost without Malia or Isaac who both stalked off to the buffet with a pat on his back and a smirk in his direction. "Yeah."

"Your books are amazing," Lydia gushes, smiling at him with such a pretty grin it hurts. "I'm really happy I got to play Holland."

The twist the conversation took makes him relax. "I actually wanted you to play her from the start. I saw your performance as Ariel, and I thought your attitude would be great for Holland."

The girl laughs, clearly happy, "Thanks a lot for that. It's so great that I've gotten to do this. I met Ally here, after all."

Stiles nods. He knows, as pretty much everyone does, of the friendship formed between actresses on the set of Wolf Hounds, "I'm happy my books were able to help."

A weird silence follows, until it's broken by a sound from Lydia.

"God," she murmurs. "I'm so glad you're my soulmate."

It's that which makes him stop, eyes wide, until he blurts out a very confused, "What?"

"I saw you run out," Lydia admits, eyes downcast, plucking at a thread on her sleeve. "You were... Sprinting out of here. I saw your hoodie first. Red, that's what they call it, right? I caught your name off Laura."

"You.... I...." Stiles trails off, not quite sure what's going on.

"What I want to say is..." she breathes in deeply. "I was wondering if you would want to go on a date with me?"

"And Derek," Lydia adds as an afterthought and that makes Stiles fully freeze, mouth open in shock, hand stuck in the air. 

Derek? As in Laura's brother? The man with the piercing eyes? One of the most famous actor's in the world? 

He's pretty sure he's still shocked stiff when Malia and Isaac come back and answer for him, "He'd love to."

"What time should we pick him up?" Lydia questions, fucking smirking at him and the fact that his jaw's dropped to the floor.

"I think 7 should be a good time," Malia says, smiling down at Stiles, now that he's regained some movement and has moved his hand to cover his still open mouth.

"We'll see you then," the strawberry blonde giggles, sauntering off to the buffet to talk with a brunette.

A few moments pass by, his best friends laughing to themselves until he breaks from his stupor.

"What the fuck just happened?"

-

_**A day later....** _

Stiles tumbles down the stairs, yawning as he stretches, walking to the counter to prepare breakfast.

He can hear the sounds of the TV in the other room, signalling that someone's woken up already. He can already guess that it's not Kira, since she usually goes out for her morning run about now, so it must be one of the other four.

Pulling out the ingredients for his normal omelette, he jumps when he hears his alpha yell from the other room.

"Stiles!" Scott shouts. "Can you come here?"

Frowning, Stiles stepped quietly as he could out of the kitchen, towards the other room, as to not disturb his brother, slipping through the door of the other room. "What's wrong?"

"This," Scott said simply, pointing at the TV.

"Last night, several pictures of Lydia Martin and Derek Hale appeared out at one of Beacon Hills' most popular restaurants, in which they were accompanied by famous author Stiles Stilinski, who wrote the Wolf Hounds series."

"Both Martin and Hale have constantly denied rumours that they are anything but friends, despite opinions to the contrary. But it seems that the two have found some romantic interest in the writer, and maybe some common ground. Stay tuned for more on that topic later."

"So," Scott started, tone already scolding. "What is that?"

Well, shit.


End file.
